


Baby Wake up We've got Monsters to Slay

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Grumpy!Cas, I writer way too much mindless fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Snippet, i am literal trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas takes naps. Dean has to wake him up for a hunt though. They pass the level of allowed maximum cuteness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Wake up We've got Monsters to Slay

**Author's Note:**

> literally I only wrote this cause I saw adorable art and had to write the scene out  
> art by tumblr user alackofghosts

 

There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold…

Dean was underneath baby in the garage; he hadn't worked on her in a while. Plus, he figured she deserved the attention after carving her up to make her accessible to him again as an apology. 

And she's buying a stairway to heaven…

He sang along, loosing himself in the familiarity of cars and Led Zeppelin. It was comforting after being turned into what you've spent the majority of your life hunting. 

When she gets 

"Dean." Dean paused in confusion. That definitely wasn't a lyric from the song. Oh yeah, that's Sam. He wheeled back out from under the impala. 

"What's up Sammy?"

"Found a hunt. Sounds like a couple ghosts from the amount of havoc they're wreaking. It's best we all go. You go wake Cas while I pack the stuff?" Dean groaned.

"Sure, give me the hard job."

"Well I figure you have a better chance pulling it off since you've got the advantage now." Dean narrowed his eyes.

"You referring to the fact that I'm a demon, or-"

"The fact that you two are all touchy feely now?" Sam smirked. "Could be one, could be the other, could be both; who knows?" Dean rolled his eyes. "If dying was all it took to finally break the unresolved sexual tension between you two, then I  woulda  killed you ages ago." 

"Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam called to Dean's now retreating form. He switched the radio off before following Dean back into the main part of the bunker. 

Cas' dwindling barrowed grace was taking a toll on him. Now every once in a while he needed sleep, and Dean and Sam made sure he ate every couple days too, even if everything tasted 'like molecules'. Every time a plate was dropped in front of him, Cas would give them a look that dean would kiss away. "We're just looking out for you, angel." Cas would squint at the nick-name, but eat all the same. 

Dean pushed their door open, eyes alighting on Cas' sleeping form. He headed to the bed, preparing himself for battle. With a strategy in place, Dean flopped onto the bed, putting his arm out to stop himself from landing on the angel. All he wanted to do was jostle him-he wasn't cruel. He put his lips to his ear, and carded his fingers through his hair. 

"Baby wake up; we've got monsters to slay." Cas groaned and turned his head away. "C'mon Cas, it's a shit ton of ghosts. We'll do better in numbers."

"Don't wanna," Cas mumbled. 

"We've gotta get there first-you'll have time to sleep some more in the car."

"Not as comfortable." Dean sighed. 

"…What if I have Sam drive, and I'll sit in the back with you."  Cas  turned his head to face Dean-eyes still closed-as if to say 'I'm listening'. "I'm comfortable to sleep on, right?"  Cas ' nose scrunched, mulling it over. Dean kissed it, and  Cas  tilted his head in response, offering Dean his lips. Dean chuckled and leaned down to give him a soft, lingering kiss. "Alright, rise and shine. We  gotta  get going soon." At  Cas ' whine when Dean got up, he mouthed ' satan  help me' to himself. " Castiel , get your feathery ass outta bed," he demanded sternly.  Cas  groaned, but got up all the same. 

* * *

When Dean and Cas made it back to the garage Sam was putting the cooler in the trunk, their pre-packed duffels at his feet. Dean had his arm around Cas, Cas' head rested on his shoulder. Dean tossed the keys to Sam when he had his attention. 

"You're driving Sammy; I'm on pillow duty." Sam snorted, and when Dean gave him a look he retaliated with a whipping sound. 

"Watch it, I could over power you."

"I could exorcise you," Sam shot back.

"And I could smite you," Castiel countered. "So shut up and just get in the car already." He tiredly stumbled to the car. Dean shook his head. The guy could be a real grump. He slid in all the same, holding out his arm so Cas could snuggle up against him. 

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* the artist read my drabble when they saw I added it to the post when I reblogged it and totally approved of it and thought it was adorable *cough*


End file.
